<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cross' First Patrol by carelesscreativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278197">Cross' First Patrol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity'>carelesscreativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross has his first patrol with Killer, who's just gone into heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kross - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cross' First Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer twitched. He managed to keep himself focused as Nightmare spoke, assigning patrols to different AUs. “Killer.” Killer blinked and lifted his head as Nightmare’s voice broke into his mental haze. The other was staring at him from his throne, his tentacles flicking. “Did you hear me?” Killer shook his head and Nightmare sighed. He definitely couldn’t fault Killer for being honest.</p><p>“You’re patrolling the woods around the castle with Cross.” Killer blinked and glanced over at the black and white skeleton, who was standing dutifully at attention. The new guy? He chuckled and gave a nod, tossing his knife up and down, catching it by the blade. Nightmare dismissed them, the two of the teleporting outside. Killer faltered again, taking a deep breath. He knew what was wrong and he really wasn’t a fan.</p><p>He swore quietly under his breath. Cross glanced at him, brow furrowed and gaze untrusting. Killer met it before smirking. “Staring pretty hard, huh?” He asked. Cross was taken back before growling and turning away. Killer rolled his eyes and followed the other through the trees. In Killer’s opinion, Cross seemed a little prissy. Royal Guard? What a joke.</p><p>He felt a throbbing in his soul, inhaling quietly. Cross kept glancing back at him uncertainly. Killer felt himself losing it a little. He stared at Cross’ lower half. He wondered quietly what color his ecto was. How soft was it? Bust size? Cock size? Killer’s face heated up slightly. He paused, his ecto beginning to form as he shuddered. Heat was a bitch.</p><p>Finally, he faltered and his legs gave way. He dropped to his knees on the ground. “Killer?” Cross asked from up ahead after a few moments. It seemed he’d finally noticed the other wasn’t behind him, turning around to go back for him. Killer remained on the ground. He swore quietly as he realized what the problem was. He sighed and sat on the ground, turned away from Cross as the soldier reappeared. Killer had his eyes closed, breathing shakily as he tried to control himself.</p><p>“What the hell happened? Did you actually fall?” Cross asked, walking up. He stopped and seemed to note the way Killer was awkwardly sitting.</p><p>“No. Just go on without me.” Killer said, the strain in his voice clear. “Kinda HARD to stand up.” Cross raised a brow. Killer rolled his eyes as the other spoke. Cross was clearly trying to sound authoritative and if anything, it amused Killer.</p><p>“Face me.” Cross said simply. Killer didn’t move. “Killer, look at me.” Killer sighed and turned to look at Cross, sitting on his knees. His hands were noticeably covering his crotch. Cross was concerned for him? Cute. Killer would’ve laughed if it wasn’t for the blistering heat radiating from his soul.</p><p>Cross kneeled down and slowly moved Killer’s hands away, seeing right away what the problem was. There was a bump in the fabric of Killer’s shorts, glowing red. Killer watched Cross intently and sure enough, the soldier’s face tinted purple. He pulled back. Killer knew his heatscent was now filling the clearing. Something else on Cross seemed to be filling out as well.</p><p>“Really?” Cross said, standing up. Killer gave a shrug, scoffing quietly. Cross blinked and covered his mouth, clearly trying to block out the smell. He turned away from Killer. “W-We should head back. If you’re in heat, I don’t think I should be out here with y-!”</p><p>He stopped in shock. Killer had grabbed his wrist. He tried to tug away, but Killer wasn’t letting him go. “What the hell, asshole?” He growled, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. He managed to yank away and turned, only to yelp as Killer wrapped his arms around Cross from behind. He spoke next to his head, making Cross shiver.</p><p>“Why don’t you do it with me, Cross?” Killer said simply. Cross froze up as he felt a hand pressing between his legs. Killer let out a quiet purr, his heatscent even stronger now. “See? You got hard here too.” He grinned, rubbing him. “You can think of it as your first team bonding excercise.” Cross tried to jerk away, but Killer had his arms around him like a vice.</p><p>"Killer! Let me go!” He snapped, trying to hide his arousal. Killer rested his head on Cross’ shoulder from behind. Cross let out a grunt as Killer suddenly shoved him up against a tree and held him there with his lower body. “Asshole! What the fuck?!”</p><p>He was stuck in a bent-over position and had his ass sticking out. He used his arms to lean against the tree. He pressed his head to it, scowling. This is NOT how he wanted his first patrol to go. He snarled. Killer was still behind him. He reached around and slid a hand down into Cross’ shorts. "H-hey! Don’t touch me!” Cross growled, trying to struggle out of the dangerous position they were in. Killer held him there, almost nonchalantly.</p><p>“Don’t pretend like you don’t want it, Cross.” Killer said with a quiet scoff. “I know my heatscent’s fucking affecting you.” Cross put his hands against the tree and tried to push outwards. Killer stroked Cross’ cock almost lovingly, rubbing the tip and the head. The soldier shivered. It felt good, but he hated this. He decided right then that he hated Killer too. Killer’s eyes wandered down. He stared. Cross’ ass was tempting. He wanted to touch it.</p><p>He fumbled with Cross’ body straps and then managed to slide the other’s shorts down. He inhaled quietly, a grin spreading across his stained face. He could get used to seeing purple. Cross had stopped, wide-eyed as he tried to look back. “Wait! No! What’re you-AH!!” He broke off with a cry. He shuddered and dropped against the tree, trembling. All the strength he’d been trying to use slipped away from him. Killer stroked all around Cross’ smooth ass, feeling everything.</p><p>The cheeks, the hole, everything. He squeezed the cheeks. “Stop!” Cross let out a strangled cry and Killer looked up in surprise. Cross was trembling. His breathing was heavy. His face was flushed purple as he screwed his eyes shut. “Ha…ahh…” He moaned, his hands curling into fists. Killer felt his cock at the sight of the usually stoic soldier like this. His face was flushed as well.</p><p>In a way, it was pleasing. It was very pleasing to know that Cross, the boss’ seemingly new favorite, was beneath him. It was satisfying to know that HE was doing this to Cross. He continued to stroke the other’s cock. He also gave Cross’ ass another squeeze. “Ah!!” It felt good and Cross hated it. Cross opened his teary eyes and shakily turned his head toward Killer. “Bastard, s-stop squeezing. Ahh!!” He broke off in another moan as Killer’s slender fingers brushed against his folds. Cross had everything formed and Killer had never been more appreciative.</p><p>He gave Cross’ ass another squeeze and the other gasped, begging him to stop doing that. Killer parted the cheeks and stared down to see Cross’ twitching cock. The other had gotten hard very quickly. He gave a soft chuckle as he leaned down to Cross’ head. “Oh, I am going to mess you UP, Cross.”</p><p>The soldier’s eyes widened before his entire body shuddered as Killer gave his ass another squeeze. Cross screwed his eyes shut once again. Killer leaned back up. He began to rub between Cross’ folds again. He rubbed his clit, making the other inhale shakily. Then, he slowly moved his hand down and pushed a finger inside of him.</p><p>Cross gasped and broke off in a long moan as he felt Killer’s finger press around with a soft squish. "Relax, Cross. I know what I’m doing.” Killer said, grinning as he slipped in another finger.</p><p>Cross was wide-eyed. He shivered and broke down, moaning loudly, much to his embarrassment. Killer was scissoring him, spreading and shifting the two fingers inside of him. “Oh, your cunt’s fucking soaked.” Cross trembled and whispered for him to shut the fuck up. Killer chuckled quietly. After a few moments, Killer finally removed his fingers with a soft squelch. Cross’ face was burning and he felt like crying. He heard shuffling before he felt Killer’s hands squeezing his ass again.</p><p>“Hey, Cross, I’m putting it in.“ Killer’s casual-sounding words shocked him. He felt something rubbing against his folds and he shuddered again.</p><p>"What!? No! Killer- AH!!” Cross shrieked as he felt something MUCH thicker than Killer’s fingers enter him. "Ahhh… fuck…” Killer groaned as he felt the other tighten around his cock. That’s when he started thrusting, making the other shriek. Both of them were moaning now. Killer groaned and kneaded Cross’ hips.</p><p>The soldier jerked beneath him, trembling. He was whining Killer’s name and something about how he’d never forgive him. Killer sighed, staring down at the other. He liked these reactions. No wonder Cross was the boss’ new favorite if he could make noises like this. That’s when he hit it. The one cluster of nerves. The sweet spot. Cross immediately tightened around him and almost screamed with pleasure.</p><p>He was crying a little, the tears running down his face as Killer shifted his body to hit that spot a couple more times. Killer kept thrusting before he felt the heat flare up inside of him. His thrust were becoming erratic as he sped up. Cross felt so fucking good.</p><p>Then, Killer swore as Cross let out a gasp and the soldier’s head dropped down to look at the ground. “Killer!” He wailed out, his entire body shuddering. “I’m coming!! Fuck!! Killer!” Kilelr rammed deep inside of Cross before groaning and releasing inside of him. He stayed there, holding Cross against him by his thighs. He chuckled and pulled out, his heat calming down for the moment.</p><p>Cross’ legs gave out and he seemed to collapse against the tree, onto his knees. He trembled against it, Killer’s cum running down his legs. The soldier was shaking and crying weakly. Killer felt a small twinge of pity and he knelt down. He gently turned the other to face him. Cross’ teary eyes focused on him. Killer leaned forward, pressing their teeth together. After a second, Cross pressed back.</p><p>Killer sighed and pulled away. Cross was shaking. “You can rest. I’ll take us back.” He mumbled quietly, his ecto dissipating. Cross gave a weak nod and passed out against the tree. Killer scoffed as he stared at him, tipping his head. “Hell of a first patrol, huh, Cross?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>